When We Were Young
by Blue-Eyes-Baka
Summary: What if Jaden and Chazz had known eachother before Duel Academy? Why is Chazz acting like a such a jerk? Rivalshipping, Jaden x Chazz/Judai x Manjoume


_It's been a while since I uploaded..._

_This fic is inspired by "When You Were Young" by The Killers. Rivalshipping, I know there are several plot holes but it was spur of the moment xD_

_Italics are flashbacks to little Jaden and Chazz._

_If there are any typos or anything, please let me know!_

_Thanks for reading!!_

* * *

Duel Academy—I can't believe I actually got in! This is probably the best day of my life! And I already have friends, this is sweet! And my Dad said I couldn't get in, HA. Epic win on my part.

This is so cool! I'm in Seto Kaiba's Dueling school! This is amazing! And I recognize so many people here, too. Like—oh my God, you'll never believe this—Zane Truesdale! Amazing!! I've _always_ wanted to duel him, and guess what else?! His little brother—Syrus—he's my roommate, and we're best friends! I love this school!

Except for the whole, y'know, _school_ part of it. But I guess that can't be helped, I mean, this _is_ a school. Ah well, my other new friend, Bastion Misawa, should be able to tutor me if I really need it. Not that I do, I mean, I'm an amazing duelist—not that I mean to brag or anything.

So currently I'm sat in the classroom on my first day of the semester. The only reason I'm actually on time is because Syrus said that we couldn't be late for our _first_ class, and something else…but I was asleep, so I can't remember. Speaking of sleeping, I was dozing off right here, at my desk. Syrus was ranting on about something about a pop quiz or his brother or something…I honestly was trying to listen, but…

…but then _he_ showed up.

Of all people to see at this school, I never wouldn't imagined to see _him_. Then again, it doesn't really surprise me.

_"See? I got this cool new card from my brother. He said it'll help me as I try to become the next King of Games,"_

_"Oooooohhhhh, that's so cool! I wish I had brothers to help me out like that. My parents don't duel much…,"_

_"Don't worry, Jay. I bet that we'll both become top duelists one day!"_

_"You think so, Chazzy?"_

_"I know so. Friends for life, right?"_

"Chazz!" I stood up so fast that Syrus nearly fell over. The Obelisk student looked over at me as I called his name, and I started to wave madly. "Chazz! It's m--,"

"What do you want, Slifer Slacker?"

I stopped dead right there. Chazz sounded…angry…but…we were…friends, weren't we? I didn't understand…

"Uhm…Heh, nice to see such a top ranking duelist as yourself," I said, putting on my typical Jaden-smile. "I hope we can throw down some time!"

"Tch, whatever," Chazz snapped at me and continued walking to his seat.

_"You're…you're leaving?"_

_"I'm sorry, Jay. But my brothers have enrolled me into a prep-school. But don't worry, we'll see each other in Duel Academy, right?"_

_"…Will we? I might not get in…,"_

_"Aw, come on Jay…You're a great duelist, I mean, you beat me, remember? And besides, we're friends for life, remember?"_

_"…Hm, alright Chazzy! I'll hold you to that!"_

Academy Island is bigger than it looks. Though, I usually just chill in the grounds outside the main entrance.

I was having the time of my life at this school—it was amazing! Although, I could do without the tests and the homework. I just want to Duel! I've dueled a few times with Chumley and Syrus, but the one person I really want to duel—

--was walking toward me right now.

"Hi Chazz!" Maybe he'll actually acknowledge me this time?"

"Back off, Slacker," he snapped at me, his voice full of hate. He glared at me and just continued to walk past me.

It took me a while to realise that I was just standing there staring after him. Winged Kuriboh had to appear and fly into my head before I snapped out of my daze.

_"I guess this is good bye…,"_

_"…C'mon, don't cry, Jaden. It's not like we're never going to see each other again. I'll get through the prep school, and you get into Duel Academy. Then we'll finally have that rematch,"_

_"Well…Alright, Chazz. Don't you go forgetting me now!"_

_"Like I could forget you, Jaden," _

I remember that good bye like it was yesterday. I practiced and practiced and practiced my hardest so I'd become good enough to enter Duel Academy and see Chazz again.

I didn't see him at the testing, but later I heard that if you went to a prep school, you got in without having to take the entrance exam.

…I've had a crush on Chazz for as long as I could remember. I love him…but he…

"Hey Alexis," I looked over to the seat a few rows behind me, and saw Chazz leaning on Alexis Rhodes' desk, smirking. "Wanna come back to my dorm after class, hmmm?"

"Drop dead," Alexis snapped back.

"Aw, don't be like that, Lexi,"

I nearly died right then and there. Chazz…Chazz was flirting with…Alexis? No way, no way! This…

"Aniki, are you okay?" I slammed my hands onto the desk and stood up suddenly.

"Do I look okay?!" I practically yelled. Syrus backed away from me a little, looking scared, confused and hurt. A silence had fallen across the classroom, and everyone was staring at me—and Zane looked like he wanted to stab me with his pencil.

"A-Aniki…?"

Crap. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I pushed past Syrus and ran out of the classroom.

I kept running. I wasn't looking where I was going. I just kept running.

I love him. I love Chazz. I love Chazz so much, I…I thought he was my friend, but he …Why Alexis? Why does he hate me?! What have I ever done to him?! What happened to the Chazz I knew?!

I was sitting down by one of the stones engraved with a Duel Monsters just outside of the main entrance. I had my knees pulled up to my chest, and I had my face hidden in my arms. I was crying. I was crying and I couldn't stop myself. He isn't the Chazz I knew before…what happened to him? Why does he hate me so much?

I heard footsteps behind me, and figured it was probably Syrus. Oh man…I'm sorry, Sy…I didn't mean to yell at you…like you're gonna forgive me…

"Jaden,"

I tensed up immediately. That…that wasn't Syrus…

He kneeled down next to me and moved my arms. He made me look up at him, and he sighed. "Jaden, what's wrong?"

Chazz pulled one of his sleeves over his hand and started wiping the tears off my face.

"Chazz…?"

He smiled at me, but something flashed behind his eyes and he glared off in another direction. "You should probably get back to class," he said, standing up. He glanced down at me. "Before you get into more trouble…and before you give the midget a heart attack,"

"…Thanks, Chazz," I said, smiling at him.

Chazz blushed lightly and glared at me. "Whatever, slacker," he said, walking off.

…Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I thought.


End file.
